Enemies
by Animelife4ever17
Summary: 18-year old Kuroko Shirai has made many enemies in her line of work. Some enemies more evil than others, but this one may most likely be the worst. People have gone missing in mysterious ways leaving Kuroko frustrated. What's worse is she has to add in the love drama between her and Mikoto Misaka. Sounds like this will be a lot of paperwork. MisakaxKuroko
1. Chapter 1

**I have returned from the dead! Nah, just kidding. I apologize for not posting anything for a long time, I just didn't have any inspiration to write anything for a while, but since I'm here now that means I got some inspiration! I have just recently (and by recently I mean 2 days ago) finished the entire series for A Certain Scientific Railgun. Yes, that does mean I have watched both seasons and can I just say, wow. IT WAS AMAZING. The first season was kinda slow, but the second season made up for it all in the Sisters Arc. That arc is undoubtedly my favorite arc in the entire series. **

**Anyways, in the entire series my favorite character was Misaka Mikoto, mainly because she is a tomboy and I love those kinds of characters. I also love it when the character is female and can hold her own in a fight (which is basically Misaka Mikoto summed up in a sentence). So since she is my favorite character and my second favorite character was Kuroko I instantly fell in love with the pairing so here I am with a story about them! Now ladies and gentlemen, let us begin!**

* * *

A girl ran through the alleys, panting for breath as her assailant chased her. From what she saw in the few moments before she got attacked her assailant was a male. She couldn't tell if he was an esper or not, but there was also the chance that he simply couldn't use his power in this situation. Whichever it was she didn't care. The lungs were screaming for air and her head was throbbing from the hit she had taken earlier. It also didn't help that it was nearly midnight and blood was obscuring her vision. All she could do now was hope she wasn't running into a dead end.

'Wait I know! I'll try calling for help!' the girl thought. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed her roommates number, praying that she would pick up. The footsteps behind her were growing closer and she was running out of stamina.

'Please pick up the phone! Hurry hurry! Please!'. After a few more rings the girl gave up. No one else she knew would be awake at this hour so it was hopeless now. The footsteps were now directly behind her and before she could react she was tackled to the ground. The impact took away all of her remaining breath.

"Finally caught you! You know little girl, isn't it a little late for you to be out? Good girls should be asleep right now." the man said. Before she had time to react she was punched in the face and instantly knocked out. The man picked up her unconscious body and flung her over his shoulder

'This isn't the end. I will get my revenge. The nightmare has only jut begun.' the man thought as he disappeared into the darkness of the night alley.

In the moonlight a lone phone sat in the alley.

* * *

A pink-haired girl sat hunched over in a kitchen, staring at the multiple case files on the table.

"Ugh, none of this makes any sense!" Kuroko shouted, frustrated that she couldn't figure out the source of the problem. For the past month people have been going missing, but there hasn't been enough evidence to actually find a culprit. The latest case was one that happened about a week ago, a girl disappeared leaving only her phone behind in an alley. They already searched all surrounding alleys for clues and couldn't find anything and the phone contained nothing except a few phone calls and text messages to friends.

The other cases varied from a girl going missing in the middle of the night, another girl going missing on the walk to school and many others. The only thing that tied all of the cases together was the fact that all of the victims were girls.

Kuroko slightly ruffled her long pink hair as she tried to come out with an answer. She no longer wore her hair in her usual pig tails and decided to just keep it loose. Wearing pig tails as an 18 year old was not something she wanted to be seen doing.

"I should probably go change and get ready to head to work." Kuroko said as she looked down at her tank top and shorts. She got up and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before changing out of her night clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but remember her old 13 year old self that had a body flatter than a board. Time had been nice to Kuroko and she had developed into a very beautiful and slender teenage girl. She was fit, thanks to years of training and working in Judgement and her breasts had developed to be very noticeable. She had a body that any girl would crave for.

After she finished showering and changing into suitable clothes she quickly turned on the TV to see if there was any news. The only thing that picked up her interest was that there was a power shortage in District 9.

"That must be Mikoto. That girl, even after all these years she never learns to control her power." Kuroko sighed as she munched on a piece of toast. Thinking about the older girl brought a sudden burst of pain to her heart. For the past few years the two friends have been growing distant, a simply greeting was now a rare occurrence between the two. After a while Kuroko no longer referred to her as "Onee-sama" but instead used her first name. She thought this would help her get over her crush on the older girl, but she was mistaken.

All the years of longing glances and sneaking looks only made the younger girl fall more in love. She longed to be near her love, but she knew that would only cause her more pain since her love will never be returned. She would much rather silently love her from a distance than be near her while having her dating someone else, she learned this through experience. Mikoto had many fans, both male and female, so finding someone that catches her interest won't be very hard.

Kuroko sighed. She needed to take her mind off the topic before she broke down. Finishing off her toast she quickly made the calculations and teleported to the Judgement branch, getting ready for a long day of doing paperwork

* * *

"My arms feel like they're going to fall off, I don't think I can handle any more paperwork!" Uiharu cried as she slammed her pen onto the table.

"Uh, Uiharu, you do realize we've only been working for 15 minutes right?" Kuroko said as she glanced up at her colleague. After all these years Uiharu still never learned how to deal with all the paperwork they get. If anything Uiharu was the one that changed the least out of all four of the girls. She grew taller and her hair slightly longer, but she still had the flowers in her hair and the body only slightly changed. Sure she developed some breasts and a few curves, but none nearly as noticeable as Saten. Saten had matured quite well, much like Kuroko. Breasts big and ample, a slender figure, long silky black hair that reached the middle of her back, and a heart shaped face. She got asked out at least once a day, so needless to say she is very popular, but more with males than females. At the moment Saten was out of the city visiting her parents.

"What?! Only 15 minutes? I swear I've been in here for at least 10 years. How about we take a short break and let our shoulders relax a little?" Uiharu excitedly said. Kuroko sighed. she knew this was going to happen, and she knew that once Uiharu asked that she would not return back to work until she got a break. 'I guess a break wouldn't hurt, I need some fresh air too.' Kuroko thought.

"Alright, but only for a little bit. I'm going to take a walk and once I get back we're going to finish all of this paperwork, understood?" Kuroko said. Uiharu squealed excitedly and made a mock salute before rushing to the couch and turning on her phone to text Saten. 'Sigh, she's still such a kid at heart.' Kuroko thought as she exited the office.

She had no destination in mind, she just wanted to take a breather before going back to being swamped with paperwork. Her legs led the way, and when she finally starting paying attention she realized where she was. It was the park where she and Mikoto had spent a lot of their middle school life. The same park that held the vending machine that used to constantly receive abuse from Mikoto as she kicked it to get drinks. Being back after so long made Kuroko lonely. Every time she had been in this park she was with Mikoto, but now they barely see each other and haven't spoken for at least a year.

Kuroko walked over to a bench and sat down on it, tilting her head back to look at the blue sky overhead. Her thought began to wander back to the good old times when she and Mikoto were inseparable, but just thinking about those times brought a tear to her eye. Before she knew it she had tears streaming down her face, her heart unable to bear the loneliness anymore. Suddenly she heard a sound from beside her and when she turned her head her heart stopped. It was her. It was her Onee-sama. It was Mikoto.

Her eyes widened. Why was she here? When did she get here and how long had she been standing there? All these questions ran through Kuroko's head as she slowly scanned her body. Mikoto had grown noticeably taller, judging by look it looked like she was at least a good head taller than Kuroko. Her once small breasts had definately matured and she could easily see the resemblance Mikoto had to her mother. Her hair was styled the same way and remained the same length. To sum it all up, she was stunning.

Kuroko had no idea how long she had been staring but she felt like if she blinked Mikoto would just disappear and she would discover that this was all an illusion. Mikoto was the first of the two to speak up.

"Kuroko?" She quietly whispered. Kuroko's heart froze. This wasn't a dream, it was reality. Mikoto was once again in front of her and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Sooo, how was it? Was it bad? It was bad wasn't it? Yeahh, it was probably bad. Sigh, well that's the first chapter in my story. Feedback is nice, and if you have any questions I will answer them by either PM or through the reviews.**

**I'm sorry if Kuroko is a little OOC, but I need her to be this way so she fits into my story. Oh, and just letting you all know I will constantly change POV's. Like sometimes it'll be in third person, but sometimes it may be in first person. I'll clarify who's perspective it is before the chapter. Anyways, let me know if I should continue. I have an ending for this story, but figuring out everything in between is going to take some time. I'll try to update as often as I can. Thanks for reading**

**Anime4life10**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned with yet another chapter! I have a general idea of where the story is going, but don't expect too much. Also, I would like to thank everyone that took the time to read my story, it brings happiness to my heart. Wow...that sounded really cliche.**

**Anyways, if this chapter seems rushed I apologize because I suddenly got a really good idea in the middle of watching an anime (Little Busters for those who are interested) and I thought 'knowing my dumb luck I'll forget it so I better type it down ASAP'. That's legit what I thought. Now that I think about it I'm kind of like Touma when it comes to these kinds of things. Not sure if I should be happy about that.**

**Ok, so onto the story!**

* * *

Mikoto's POV

It started out as a normal day. I woke up in my apartment, took a walk, and got attacked by some thugs. After that things started to get confusing. After defeating the unfortunate thugs that tried to hit on me I was thirsty. Of course this happened to be the one day that I leave my wallet behind, luckily I remembered my favorite vending machine that still owes me for my ten thousand yen that it ate all those years ago.

As I walked to the park I looked at my surroundings and found lots of couples laughing and smiling together. Seeing that made a twinge of pain rush through me. Back in my second year of highschool I had finally managed to confess my crush to Touma. When he accepted I literally felt like the happiest person in the world. We dated for about a year, but once he got into college he drifted away. I was the one that decided to break up, but even now, a year later, it still hurts. He was my first crush, who wouldn't be upset?

As I neared the entrance to the park I couldn't help but glance at the nostalgic sight before me. It had been quite a while since I had been here since this was the very place I had broken up with Touma. I could still vividly remember everything, especially the way he agreed to breaking up without a second thought Coming back here was not something I liked doing, but my overwhelming thirst kept me going. As I neared the vending machine I could see someone sitting on the bench near it. Then I froze.

It was her.

After all this time.

Kuroko.

She sat on the bench, head tilted up and staring at the sky, and looking closer I could see tears streaming down her face. My foot shifted and Kuroko must have heard it because she instantly snapped her head up in my direction.

My heart began pounding. Those eyes, the same eyes that had looked at me with care, were dead. There was a loneliness in here eyes that made me just want to run up and hug her. I restrained myself so instead I simply called her name.

"Kuroko?" Her eyes widened, like she was staring at a rare species. There was silence, until Kuroko finally decided to say something.

"Ah, Mikoto, uh, what brings you here?" She said, stuttering as she frantically tried to wipe her tears. Hearing her calling me by my name sent a wave of sadness over my heart. She stopped calling me Onee-sama around the same time Touma and I had started dating, and I highly doubt that it's a coincidence.

"Oh, I just wanted a drink, but since I forgot my wallet I decided to come here." At my statement Kuroko's shoulders relaxed and she sighed.

"You really need to stop beating up the vending machine. I think all the dents it has is more than enough compensation for that ten thousand yen bill." she said. I smiled a little at the comment. This was the Kuroko I knew, my best friend.

"It won't be enough until one day I break the machine and get my money back, that'll show it not to eat my money!" I said as I glared at the machine. I heard Kuroko sigh and stand up, walking over to the machine while digging in her pockets.

"As a member of Judgment I cannot allow you to do that, here, it's on me." She said as she pulled out a coin from her pocket. She extended her closed fist, but when I made no move to accept it she grabbed my hand and put the coin in it. I stared dumbly down at my hand, still not moving.

"Kuroko, I can't just accept your money." I said as I stare into her eyes. My face began to heat up so I teared my gaze away, but the burning sensation would not leave my cheeks. Kuroko chuckled lightly and began to speak.

"It's ok, think of it as an apology. I don't think I ever did apologize for forcing myself to be your roommate. I know this is hardly enough fo-"

"Why are you apologizing for that!?" I shouted, cutting her off. "Kuroko, first of all that's in the past, and second of all there's no reason I would be mad about that! That was the reason we became friends, so I could never hate you for that, in fact I'm grateful to you. If you didn't become my roommate I would never have made any friends, I would never know the joy of being able to laugh like a normal teenage girl. You were my first friend that didn't treat me like the "Railgun" but treated me like a person. I can never thank you enough for that." I say, tears slowly forming in the corner of my eyes.

It's true. Kuroko was the first person that treated me normal, not like some freak or god. When I finished my rant, Kuroko just stared at me with her eyes opened wide. Then she blinked multiple times and smiled at me. I felt my heart stop. The smile was of genuine happiness, but there was something else there that I couldn't make out.

"Thank you Mikoto. That may be one of the nicest things anyone has said to me. Keep the coin, but there's one condition." Kuroko said. I began to panic. Knowing the old Kuroko it may go something along the lines of "kiss me" or "let me give you a massage". I really hope she realizes that even though we've grown older I will still electrocute her. I nodded, letting Kuroko know that I accept whatever condition she gives me.

"Hang out with me like this again. Doesn't matter when, I just want to talk to you once more like this. Over the years I've missed it." She said, smiling sadly at the ground. Then in the next instant she was gone.

I stood there stunned at the simplicity of the request. All she wanted was to talk one more time. The thought of that brought a smile to my face.

As I headed to the vending machine to buy a drink I stopped right before putting the money in. I looked at coin in the palm of my hand, turned, and walked away from the vending machine. A slight smile adorned my face as I clutched the coin tightly in my hand, my heart pounding at the thought of being able to see my kouhai again.

* * *

**Yeah guys, no action this chapter...sorry. This chapter was pure fluff, but it was needed to explain some stuff.**

**Let me know if you guys like these kinds of chapters, if so I'll try to add a few here and there, but don't worry, they won't just be random. All chapters will have some relation to the main story, unless I specify.**

**Oh, for anyone that didn't know, the word kouhai I used at the end means 'underclassman'. It's the opposite of senpai, which mean 'upperclassman'.**

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, so until next time, see you guys!**

**Anime4life10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps of the anime community! I'm back with yet another chapter! After reading your guys' reviews I got really motivated so I was like "Screw homework, I'm going to write the next chapter!". So here I am!**

**I really appreciate the fact that people take time out of their day just to read my story, it brings a tear to my eye *sniff*.**

**Ok, so about what I've been doing. School has just been stupid. We basically got projects in every single subject, thank god I'm finished most of them though. Also, I've been fangirling over a show called _Yuki Yuna wa Yusha de aru (Yuki Yuna is a Hero)_. I highly recommend you guys check it out, it's only 12 episodes so it shouldn't take too long. If you happen to have already watched it, tell me what you thought.**

**Anyways, no more useless rambling, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to do a disclaimer on the last two chapters so I'm going to do it now. Better late than never. I do not own anything for the Railgun/Index series. If I did I would have made it so Mikoto liked Kuroko back.**

* * *

After Kuroko had teleported far enough away from the park so she knew Mikoto couldn't hear Kuroko let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Luckily no one was around to see or hear anything.

'My hearts beating so fast. Stop, clam down, think about it Kuroko, there's no way she'll actually want to hang out with you again.' Kuroko thought to herself. Thinking that it was actually true her heart ached. She needed to control her emotions, she couldn't possible go back to work like this.

After calming down a little, Kuroko teleported back to the Judgement branch. When she walked through the door she could see Uiharu still on her phone.

"Uiharu, time to get back to work" Kuroko said sternly.

"Aw, but it was just getting good!" Uiharu whined.

"What exactly was getting good? Surely your phone can't be that much fun." Kuroko said as she sat down behind her desk.

"Oh, me and Ruiko were just talking about how Misak-" Uiharu cut herself off by slapping her hands to her mouth. Misak? Does she mean Mikoto? Or Shokuhou Misaki? Shrugging Kuroko just ignored it and returned back to her paperwork.

"Well whatever it was it can wait. Unless you want to work overtime to finish these off, which by the way is fine by me." Kuroko said. At the very mention of the work overtime Uiharu jumped up and hurriedly returned to her desk. All was quiet until Uiharu broke the silence.

"Are you still staying away from Misaka-san?" She spoke so quietly Kuroko almost didn't hear.

"I wouldn't say I'm staying away from her more like...we both have our own lives now." Excuses. She knew she was staying away from her on purpose, and she knew there was no way Uiharu would accept that answer.

"You know, I know you think this will make you not love her anymore, but in reality has it really worked? Staying away from her makes you think about her more, and don't even bother trying to deny it, I see how you space out all the time with that love sick look on your face." Uiharu said. Kuroko was surprised. She thought Uiharu was more of an airhead and wouldn't pick up on these things, no offence to her of course. She did have a point. Staying away from Mikoto made her want to see her that much more, but she didn't want to admit it. Kuroko just quietly continued filling out her paperwork.

"I think Misaka-san misses you. I've run into her a few times and she's always alone. It might be a good idea to talk to her again, for both of your sakes." Uiharu said. No one said a word after that, the only sounds in the room were the scratching of pen on paper.

* * *

The sunset cast an orange glow over the streets of Academy City. Kuroko had finally finished all her paperwork and was heading home. Her fingers ached and her hand was sore from all the writing.

As she walked through the streets she began to think back to the current case. People disappearing suddenly, all seemingly to have no connection to one another. If you thought about it logically it made no sense that they weren't somehow connected to each other. Suddenly Kuroko's phone rang and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kuroko-chan. Just calling to see if you're getting home alright, you know with the disappearances that have been occurring it's not such a good idea to walk home alone." Said the voice on the other end of the line. The voice belonged to Naomi Nishikino. She was a fellow judgement officer that worked in a different branch. She and Kuroko ended up paired together on a case since both of their branches were short staffed. Ever since then she and Naomi had been in contact.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. Honestly Naomi you need to put more faith into my abilities." Kuroko sighed.

"I know, but with the disappearances I've been worried. Actually there's something I need to tell you." Naomi said, her voice becoming serious.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked.

"Two of my acquaintances from judgement told me that the people that disappeared were their friends. One of them said that the day her friend disappared she was acting one edge and nervous. She didn't question too much since she just assumed she was freaked out by the disappearances. The other couldn't even say anything without breaking out in tears. Apparently those 2 were close friends to the victims." Naomi said. This information may not seem all that helpful but with the little amount of information they do have everything counts.

"Hm, I see. Well tell your them that I'm sorry and we'll try our best to get their friends back. Thanks Naomi." Kuroko hung up and sighed. This case was really going to be a handful. Kuroko continued walking back to her apartment, with thoughts running through her head.

'One of them said that the victim was acting on edge and nervous the day of her disappearance. What does that mean? It would be the most logical to assume that she was just scared because of all the disappearances, but something tells me that that's not the reason.' Kuroko thought. Before she knew it she was nearly home. Then suddenly she felt it.

A stare.

Something was watching her.

It felt like she was being watched from all angles. It seemed to look through her body and into her soul. Kuroko couldn't move. She was afraid. No, not afraid. She was terrified.

Whatever it was just kept on staring at her, and then all of a sudden it stopped. Kuroko didn't waste anytime as she ran as quickly as she could back to her apartment. When she reached the door she jammed the key in and slammed the door shut.

Her heart was racing. The palms of her hands were sweaty. She leaned against the door and slowly slid down. That was one of the most terrifying moments of her life. It felt like she had no control over her own body. Like something had come and possessed her. That night Kuroko just sat there leaning on the door, shaking, tears quietly streaming down her face.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. My mom stole my laptop for two days for work, and then the day I got it back my brother and his friend decided to have a sleepover so I lost it again for another two days.**

**I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I usually don't bother to proofread things. Don't worry though, once I finish the story I will go back and fix all my mistakes.**

**So leave a review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Thanks to the people who have reviewed already, you guys rock. Until next time.**

**Anime4life10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, the long awaited chapter 4 is here! I went back and changed a few things in the earlier chapters, but I don't think it's that noticeable of a difference. Every few chapters or so I may go back and change some stuff again and just like this time I'll put up a notice letting you all know.**

**Spring break is nearly done and I've hardly watched as much anime as I would like. Now somewhat relating to that, what site do you guys use for keeping track of your anime? I bet most of you would say MyAnimeList since that's one of the more well known ones. I have one, but I prefer using since I like the format of the website better. If you guys want to find me and follow on just PM me and I'll tell you my username.**

**I should probably start the story right? Ya...I should.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Railgun/Index series. If any names or material used in this story relates to real life characters/people it is pure coincidence.**

**Now that that's all done, onto the story!**

* * *

That night Kuroko hardly slept a wink. The feeling never left her body. It felt like some monster was looming over her, staring at her with eyes that could see into her being. The sensation of being stared at was akin to having multiple tiny spiders crawling all over her body. Even though she knew there were no spiders she could still feel their little legs, moving up and down her arms.

When morning came Kuroko's tired body was still hunched against the door, her head in between her knees. The sound of her phone ringing made her flinch, but she still didn't move. It kept ringing on and on, and Kuroko finally decided to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Kuroko said, her voice slightly cracking.

"Geez Kuroko, how long does it take you to answer the phone? I was starting to get worried thinking something had happened." the voice said. Kuroko's eyes widened. Her ears weren't deceiving her right? Maybe she fell asleep and this was all a dream. There's no way.

"Hey Kuroko you still there? Kuroko?" There it was again. So she wasn't dreaming. It really was Mikoto's voice. Wait, why was she calling? Kuroko just opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say.

"Kuroko, I can hear you breathing. If you're not going to say anything I'm going to hang up" Wait, no. Don't go yet.

"W-wait. I'm here, sorry, I was just surprised by that fact that you called me." Kuroko squeaked out. her voice still hoarse from crying.

"Why wouldn't I call you? You were the one that said you wanted to hang out again. You never said when, so I'm calling now." Mikoto responded.

"Oh ya, you're right. Sorry, my mind blanked for a second there." Kuroko responded. So Mikoto really wanted to hang out with her? Doesn't this kind of thing only happen in TV shows?

"So what do you want to do? Or is now a bad time?" Mikoto asked.

"Now's fine. Anything is fine with me, you can take your pick." Kuroko responded, surprised by how calm her voice sounded.

"Not really in the mood for hanging around outside, how about I pick a few movies and we hang out at my apartment? I'll give you my address and you can teleport here." Mikoto said. Honestly, Kuroko didn't feel like going anywhere either so hanging out at her apartment didn't sound that bad.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes and I'll be right there. Text your address to me." Kuroko said.

"Yup, see you in a few, Kuroko." Then she hung up. That last sentence made her so giddy. Just the fact that Mikoto called her made her feel indescribably happy. Now she even wants to hang out. A small blush adorned her cheeks at the thought of being able to see the older girl.

'I better get changed, I'm still in the same clothes from yesterday.' Kuroko slowly stood up, her arms and legs aching from staying in the same position all night. The feeling from last night was still in her body but now was not the time to worry about that. Kuroko changed into some new shorts and a tank top, grabbing her jacket to go over top.

She saw the address Mikoto had sent through text and quickly made the calculations to get there.

* * *

Mikoto paced back and forth in her apartment. Kuroko would be here any minute and she was freaking out. She managed to stay clam over the phone no she was having a full blown panic attack.

Before she panic even more Kuroko suddenly appeared at her door. Mikoto quickly stopped pacing and put on her award winning smile.

"Hey Kuroko. I have a few movies picked out, or do you want to do something else first?" Good, she sounded normal.

"Hey. Whichever is fine, it's your home, you can pick." Kuroko said, stepping into the apartment.

It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge. It was definitely bigger than the average apartment. To her right was the kitchen, to her left was the living room. She could also see a hallway which must lead to Mikoto's bedroom and the bathroom.

"If I'm picking then lets start with a movie, we have the whole day to do whatever. Oh wait, do you have Judgement today?" Mikoto asked.

"No, today just happened to be one of my days off. If you hadn't called I probably would have just stayed home and did more Judgement work anyways." Kuroko wasn't lying. Even on her days off she would work on Judgement work, no matter how much Uiharu pestered her not to.

"That sounds like you, working on your days off I mean. You did that a lot back in middle school too." Mikoto chuckled to herself. Then suddenly her face turned very serious.

"Kuroko, while we may not talk as much as we used to, believe me when I say I still care. I don't want you overworking yourself." Mikoto said as she stepped closer to the younger girl. The close proximity and the sincerity in her words made Kuroko blush. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare back at Mikoto dumbfounded.

Mikoto stared at Kuroko, searching her eyes. She then reached her hand over and slowly grabbed Kuroko's hand in hers.

"Come on, we have all day to talk about this stuff. Let's get started on that movie." Mikoto said, tugging Kuroko in the direction of the living room. Kuroko broke out of her trance, and looked down at her hand that was in Mikoto's. She wasn't sure why, but she could feel that today was going to be very eventful.

* * *

**And that is chapter 4. It took me forever to figure out where I wanted to end this chapter. If I kept going this chapter definitely would have been much longer. While I know some of you would have been happier with much longer chapters.**

**While I was writing this I was listening to Zendaya's song "Too Much". It's super catchy and it took me off task more than a couple of times XD. **

**Now the next chapter we will get to see a little more about Naomi Nishikino. Now if you guys can guess which 2 anime's I took the first and last name from then you get a virtual cookie! Lets see how many can guess right :p.**

**Until next time, my beautiful readers. Anime4life10 is signing out. See you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back~! Sorry for taking so long! My finals are coming up and right now I'm on my last long weekend of the year, so I figured before I got too swamped I would upload a chapter and fix some mistakes in my old ones. **

**Besides the fact that school has been taking away all of my time I've been spending what free time I do have watching a lot of this season's anime. Not sure how many exactly but it has got to be at least 10 currently airing series'. The one I'm probably enjoying the most is Hibike Euphonium (or Sound Euphonium for the English title users). It just reminds me so much of K-ON (with the exception that they actually play music). I also ship Kumiko x Reina a lot!**

**Enough about my ships lets get on with the story!**

* * *

Mikoto pressed play on the movie and sat a comfortable distance away from Kuroko. She wasn't sure why but the very action of sitting down made her nervous. If she sat too close it would come off like she was allowing Kuroko to be close to her, but if she sat too far it would seem like she disliked being close to Kuroko. Finding a good spot in between both options was like choosing between life and death.

After settling her own inner conflict Mikoto's mind started to wander. While thinking of nothing in particular her thoughts always seemed to include one person.

Kuroko.

It felt good that they were still able to hang out like back in middle school but she could still feel this awkwardness between them, like neither of them knew what to say to the other. This made Mikoto realize just how much they have grown apart. The thought that Kuroko could be having a problem and just not telling her about it saddened Mikoto.

Cautiously out of the corner of her eyes Mikoto glanced at Kuroko. She was focused so intensely on the screen that it almost looked like Kuroko had just fallen asleep with her eyes open.

Little did Mikoto know of the conflict going on in Kuroko's mind.

Kuroko was trying so hard to pay attention to the movie but the only thing she could focus on was the pounding of her heart. She could feel Mikoto's warmth in her side despite there being a distance between them. Their hands rested so close to each other that if she moved her pinky even a little they would touch.

'Calm down Kuroko, this is just two friends hanging out together, nothing else. No need to get so worked up, now breathe.' she thought to herself. After taking a deep breath and letting it out her heart slowly started slowing down, but the next thing that happened made her heart stop completely.

Something was touching her. Something was on her pinky.

Kuroko hoped it was just her imagination because the other option would probably make her pass out on the spot.

Looking down at her hand Kuroko could feel her face turning hot and her heart beat returning once again, fast and louder than ever.

Mikoto's pinky was on hers.

Looking up at Mikoto's face she could see a light blush but Mikoto made no action to move away. She just kept staring at the TV screen.

Looking back down at their touching pinkies Kuroko couldn't help but smile. The warmth spreading all through her body made her giddy inside. Kuroko returned her attention to the movie, but at this point Kuroko could care less. She simply sat there, relishing in the happy feeling

* * *

In a lone corner of Mikoto's apartment there was a fly. From far away it didn't look any different, but upon closer inspection you could see that it was not in fact a normal fly. Instead of eyes it had one camera, focused on the two girls.

Somewhere in Academy City sat a man in a dark room. The only source of lighting in the room was the computer, that showed the video of the two girls. The man chuckled as he sees Mikoto put her pinky over Kuroko's.

'This is perfect. Not only can I get my revenge but I can also take down a Level 5. And not just any Level 5, the Railgun too! Oh today must be my lucky day!' the man thought to himself. The man stood up and walked away from the computer straight to what seemed to be a wall. The man pushed on the wall slightly and a loud creak was heard. The wall suddenly started opening revealing another room.

The man felt around for the light switch, finally finding it after a few seconds. With the room now illuminated the man could begin.

In the room sat a lone couch with a table with multiple large computer screens, each screen containing something different. On one screen it showed a map of Academy City with a location marker in the center. On another screen was a picture of Mikoto and Kuroko from the day earlier when they met each other in the park. The final screen showed two information files, one for Kuroko and one for Mikoto.

The man sat down at the couch and put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

'Kuroko Shirai, the Ace of Judgement and Mikoto Misaka, the Railgun. This is going to be a lot of work.' the man thought. Lifting his head he glanced at a picture sitting on the table and smiled sadly. The picture showed a teenage girl with a wide smile as she held up a Judgement armband to the camera. 'I swear that I will avenge you, just wait a little longer.'

* * *

**Now I know that the past few chapter have just been fluff, but trust me when I say there's a reason. What that reason is I can't say, but there definitely is one.**

**This one may be a little short but that's mostly because if I kept on going it would have turned into this super long chapter.**

**I have better idea of where I want this story to go now, but I'm trying to figure out a way to make the villains back story be believable.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can but I need to study more since finals are coming close. **

**Until next time, Anime4life10 is signing out. またね！(See you!)**


End file.
